Frances Salvatore
This character is owned by Linnea and can be found at Tumblr under the url roxisms. Roxanne "Roxie" Salvatore is one of the female leads on the TV show The Vampire Diaries ''starting the show's sixth season. She's a 164-year old vampire and the younger half-sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She was born in Mystic Falls where she grew up with her brothers, her legal father Giuseppe and her mother Lillian until her death in 1958. She was turned into a vampire in 1868 by no other than her own brother, who was actually saving her life. After her transition into a vampire she helped controlling her blood lust by a witch until she died in 1871 and Roxie fled to New York when she spent the next thirty years. In 1912 she returned to Mystic Falls for the funeral of her late nephew Zachariah and sees her brothers for the first time since they parted in 1864, however the reunion ends badly and Roxie runs off to Europe, moving from country to country and taking up different names each time. It wasn't until 2009 that Roxanne returned to Mystic Falls after being chased away from her camp outside Cleveland by werewolves and hitchhiked to Virginia with a man whom she later turned. To her surprise, both her brothers had returned to Mystic Falls a while before her. This stirs up even more trouble when Roxanne sees Elena, the descendant and doppelgänger of Katherine Pierce, the girl Roxanne remembers as the one who destroyed her brothers' relationship. She soon learns that Elena is nothing like Katherine and decides to give Mystic Falls another chance. Roxie stays for quite a while before leaving again in Season 4 when she believes her brothers and everyone else are getting too deep into the mystery of the cure and she wants no part of it, neither does she want to know how it might end. She leaves for Europe and thinks a lot of times about going back but is scared what she might find has happened in Mystic Falls. Eventually, she decides to go back and finds her friends in a completely new mess with a couple of powerful witches. She quickly realizes it was a mistake to return but there is no going back as the witch covens are throwing spells around. Roxie is desperately trying to make the calm down but she grows frustrated and impatient. One particular siphoner witch named Kai Parker is getting on Roxie's nerves and despite it being a terrible idea, she confronts him. Some may say it turns out better than expected though. Kai gets annoyed but instead of killing her, he messes with her by putting her in a different body than her own. Roxie is not amused and now starts searching for someone who can give her back her original body which is laying on hiatus in a coffin, and then plans to seek revenge on Kai who keeps creating chaos in Mystic Falls. It doesn't go as planned though, since Kai dies before she can get her own revenge but his death breaks the spell and she goes back to her Original body and confronts her mother who apparently is back from the dead. In season 7 Lillian Salvatore and the heretics are taking over Mystic Falls and creates just as much chaos as the covens had done and Roxie is deeply disappointed in her mother who she always thought was good. She also expresses the want to leave town but knows she has to help the others bring down the heretics. She was best friends with Annabelle Zhu before her death. She eventually became friends with Joanna Lange, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood but is also close with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. She is a member of the 'Salvatore Family' and the' Forbes Family. Early life Roxanne Salvatore/Human life and Transition|Human life & Transition Roxanne Salvatore/1871-1912|1871 - 1912 1912 - 2009 Roxanne Salvatore/WW2|World War 2 The Vampire Diaries Roxanne Salvatore/Season 1|Season 1 Roxanne Salvatore/Season 2|Season 2 Roxanne Salvatore/Season 3|Season 3 Roxanne Salvatore/Season 4|Season 4 Personality Physical appearance Roxie is a vampire who stands at approximately 5'4". She has a face with defined features complimented with lovely, piercing blue eyes much like her brother Damon, a button nose and pink, soft lips. To her dislike she is often described to have a babyface but usually makes it look more edgy with the help of make up. In Flashbacks to when she was human in the mid-1800's she is seen to have very long, wavy light hair but when she is first introduced in modern day it is slightly shorter, dyed black and straight. In Season 3 begins to add highlights of different colors almost every episode. After being absent through the last half of season 4 as well as season 5 she comes back with slightly longer hair. In Season 7 she stops dyeing her hair. Inconveniently she is transferred into another body by Kai Parker in Prayer For The Dying. Her height only changes an inch and she is transferred to a physically older body, assumed to be about twenty-five years old. Her temporary body has darker hair and skin but still brown, doe eyes and naturally pouty lips. She also has a so called 'resting bitch face' which makes it even more clear that Roxie isn't a fan of suddenly switching bodies, especially since this new body is human and that puts her in danger. While in this body she tries to figure out a way to break the spell and get back in her original body but since Kai is a powerful siphoner witch and holds a tight leash on the spell, Roxie finds no way to get back into her original body despite getting help from other powerful witches. The spell doesn't break until Kai dies (I'm Thinking Of You All The While) and Roxie gets her original body back very suddenly. Roxie us seen wearing very comfortable clothes through season one, two and three. Usually jeans with a top and a sweater and in dark colors or plain white. In season four she upgrades to more leather which makes her look tougher. When she comes back in season six she still wears a lot of black but more classy fashion, which she sticks with when she gets stuck in her temporary body. She also starts to mix in some colors. Relationships Stefan Salvatore siblings. Damon Salvatore siblings. Other relationships * Roxie and Elena (frenemies) * Roxie and Caroline (friends) * Roxie and Elijah (enemies) * Roxie and Alaric (friends) * Roxie and Bonnie (frenemies) * Roxie and Tyler (friends) * Roxie and Rebekah (frenemies) * Roxie and Klaus (enemies) * Roxie and Kol (frenemies) * Roxie and Kai (enemies) * Roxie & Katherine (enemies/allies) Name '''Roxanne is a female given name, mostly used in France, pronounced rahk-SAN and is a version of the names Roxane and Roxana. They are all the Latin form of Ρωξανη (Roxane) ''and the Greek form of the Persian or Bactrian name ''روشنک (Roshanak) which means "bright" or "dawn". Roxie (RAHK-see) is the short form. Her last name, Salvatore is italian and means "savior". Roxanne Salvatore translates to "bright savior" which is rather ironic considering she's a vampire. TRIVIA Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:TVD OC Category:TVD Character Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female OC Category:Mystic Falls High Graduates Category:Graduates Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Salvatore Family Category:Salvatore family Category:Niklaus' Bloodline Category:Undead